Watching Thor Ragnarok
by Gaby4167
Summary: Peter e sua classe foram sequestrados para assistir...Thor Ragnarok.O caus segue... Sequela de 'Avengers Watching Spider Man Homecoming '
1. Chapter 1

P.O.V TODOS

Um dia normal,só fazendo as coisas de sempre.

Até que...tudo ficou escuro.

P.O.V NINGUÉM

-Onde estamos?-Betty perguntou a ninguém específico.

-Ai meu Deus,será que morremos?-Abraham perguntou desesperado.

-Claro,porque quando se morre a pessoa vai pra um cinema magicamente.-Flash disse.

-Cala a boca,Flash!-Cindy disse.

E os dois começaram a discutir.

-Gente,parem,se acalmem!-o disse -O tem um explicação bem científica pra .Dell

-Bruxas. afirmou,e a discussão começou...de novo.

Em um canto.

-De novo não.-MJ e Ned gemeram.

-De novo o que?-uma voz nova perguntou.

-Peter.-os dois se assustaram.

Peter olhou desconfiado pros dois.

-O que tá rolando.

-Nada.-os dois respondem.

E fica um silêncio.

-Quer saber,eu vou ali.-MJ disse apontando pra trás.

**''SILÊNCIO!'',uma voz grita do teto.**

-Ahhhhh

Todos se assustam,exceto MJ e Ned.

**''Vocês estão aqui pra ver um filme,então setem-se suas bundas nas cadeiras,pra mim dar o play logo!''**

Todos se sentaram.

-Parece que alguém está no TPM.-Jackson sussurrou para o seu amigo,David,que assentiu.

E a tela brilhou.

******Vermelho.**

**Uma jaula.**

**''Eu sei o que está pensando,ah não o Thor está em um jaula como que isso aconteceu?''**

-Na verdade,ninguém estava se perguntando isso.-Flash disse,e por mais terrível que isso fosse,todos concordaram.

-Espera ai!-Natalie gritou se levantando -Isso é um filme do Thor,então quer dizer que o irmão dele vai aparecer,né?-todos bufaram,vamos dizer que Natalie era uma ''super fan''.

**''Sim.''**

**''Mas as vezes você tem que ser capturado pra conseguir uma resposta direta.É uma longa história,basicamente sou meio que um herói,eu fiquei na Terra um tempo.''**

-É,até a Doutora Foster chutar ele.-Jason disse,Betty lhe mandou um olhar.

-Eu shippava eles.-,Samanta,uma nerd,falou aleatoriamente enquanto mexia o cabelo.

**''Enfrentei um robôs,salvei o planeta umas duas sai pelo cosmo atrás de umas pedrinhas...''**

-Pedrinhas?Sério?-Flash perguntou -Eu esperava algo mais emocionante.

-Talvez sejam mágicas.-Betty supos.

-Gente,gente. interrompe -Eu,como professor de ciência digo que...vocês estão totalmente certos.

O mandou-lhe um olhar,antes de bufar.

**''As jóias do infinito,só que não encontrei...''**

-Que pessimismo.-MJ disse.

-Falou a rainha da esperança.-Ned disse.

MJ se virou pra ele.

-Bibidi Bobidi Bu.-,ela faz sinal com a mão como se tivesse segurando uma varinha,dando um sorriso falso -Cala a boca!

**''Foi quando percorri um caminho de morte e destruição...''**

-Ele é um sonho.-,Mia disse sonhadoramente.

-Ele está aqui falando de morte e você pensando no quanto musculoso ele é?-Jackson diz.

-Sim!-,Mia responde.

-Estranha.-Jason canta.

**''Que me trouxe até aqui...''**

-O inferno!?-Cindy diz,ela recebe olhares -O que?!Tá tudo vermelho atrás,só achei que era isso.E pelo que sabemos ainda pode ser o inferno.

-Se fumou maconha?-Abraham pergunta,ela lhe manda um olhar irritado.

-Gente,não sei se vocês sabem mas não é permitido maconha na escola,na rua talvez MAS NÃO NA ESCOLA! diz -Mas voltando ao caso,Cindy se você tiver com drogas...se pode me passar um pouquinho?

O jogou uma almofada nele.

**''E nos conhecemos.'',ele diz sorrindo.A câmera mostra um esqueleto de um corpo.**

-Esse tempo todo ele estava falando com um esqueleto?-Flash diz incrédulo.

-Vai ver ele estava falando o tempo todo quebrando a quarta parede,e depois disfarçou pra não deixar o Deadpool sem graça.-Jason diz.

Betty bufa,e bate uma almofada na cara dele e murmura:

-Idiota.

**A mandíbula do esqueleto cai.**

-Isso só ficou mais deprimente.

**N/A:Foi só um começo,espero que isso tenha já os animados.**

**Muitos personagens serão OC,já que não sabemos nomes da classe de Peter.**

**Então é isso,tchauuu...**

**PS:Se quiserem versão inglês dessa história,coloquem nos comentários.**


	2. Chapter 2

**''Será que vai demorar muito aqui?'',Thor pergunta sussurrando pro esqueleto sem mandíbula.**

-O engraçado é que ele está em um jaula e nem está preocupado.

**Até que ele cai.**

-Bem,não demorou muito.

**Ele caí até a corrente parar.**

**Uma risada.**

**Surtur é mostrado.**

-Falei!-Cindy grita se levantando -Inferno!Olha o diabo lá!

Ela é recebida por mais olhares estranhos.

-Estou certa,aceitem!

**''Thor,filho de Odin.''**

**''Surtur,filho da...puxa você ainda tá vivo.''**

-Ele não ia falar puxa.-Jason diz balançando a cabeça.

-É preciso legendar o óbvio?-Betty responde.

**''Pensei que meu pai tivesse te matado a meio milhão de anos.''**

-Isso não é uma coisa que você diz alguém quando está sendo prisioneiro dela.-Flash diz.

**''Não posso ir ainda,não até cumprir o meu destino e destruir o seu lar.''**

-Ele fala isso com tanta facilidade.-MJ diz.

**''Engraçado você mencionar isso,porque eu tive uns sonhos terríveis em chamas,caindo em ruínas e você,Surtur,estava no centro dela.''**

-Eles tem sonhos tão bonitos.-David diz sarcasticamente.

**''Então você viu o Ragnarok,a queda de Asgard,a grade profecia...''**

-Eu li sobre isso em algum lugar.-Natalie disse pensativa.

**''Peraí,espera.'',Thor diz,ele está de costas para Surtur.**

Todos na sala riem.

-Maneira de estragar o momento.-Ned diz limpando as lágrimas de tanto rir.

**''Eu já to quase dando a senti que estávamos nos conectando.''**

-Só se for em relação a morte.-Peter diz.

**''Okay,então o fala sobre isso,me atualiza.''**

**''Minha hora chegou..''**

-Ele está falando sobre como vai destruir um planeta,e fala ''minha hora chegou''?-Flash diz -Sem querer estragar,mas eu não acho que é a coisa certa a se dizer.

**''Quando minha coroa for reunida com a chama eterna...''**

-Chama eterna?-Betty pergunta.

-Chama que tem o poder de ressuscitação.-Natalie fala,deixando todos joga o cabelo pra trás,sim ela é demais.

**''Eu serei restaurado com a força máxima,eu serei maior que as montanhas e enterrarei minha grande espada em Asgard!''**

**Thor está de costas de novo.**

**''Espera,só um segundo!''**

Risos abafados ecoam pela sala.

**''Eu juro que nem estou me mexendo,isso gira desculpa.''**

-Nunca achei que o Thor fosse tão engraçado.-Betty diz.

**''Okay,deixa eu ver se ê vai por essa tal coroa nessa chama eterna...''**

-Ela fala como se nunca tivesse ouvido falar.-Natalie diz.

-E ele já?-Cindy pergunta.

-Bem,pelo que eu li.É bastante provável que ele tenha feito.

**''E vai ficar do tamanho de uma casa?''**

-De uma montanha.-,todos na sala dizem.

**''De uma montanha!''**

Onda de choque passando...

**''A chama eterna que o Odin mantém trancada em Asgard?''**

-Será que vai mostrar esse tal de Esgerd?-,Jackson pergunta.

-Asgard!-,Natalie corrige com raiva.

**''Odin não está em Asgard,deixando o trono indefeso.''**

-Peraí o que?!

**''Entendi,e onde está essa tal de coroa?''**

**''Está é minha coroa.'',Surtur diz apontando pra sua cabeça.**

-Sério?Achei que eram chifres.-Flash diz.

-Diabo...-,Cindy murmura cantando.

**''A fonte do meu poder!''**

**''Ahh então isso é uma que fosse uma sobrancelha enorme.''**

-É se sobrancelhas parecessem chifres.-,Cindy diz.

**''É uma coroa!''**

-Parece que alguém está irritado.-,Jason canta.

**''Sei...então tudo que eu tenho que fazer para impedir o Ragnarok,é arrancar essa coisa daí?''**

-Acho que sim,já que ele disse que era a fonte de seu poder.-,Samanta diz.

**Surtur ri.**

-Isso não significa coisa boa.-Ned murmura.

**''Mas o Ragnarok já começou..''**

-Não to vendo Asgard queimando pra isso.-MJ diz.

**''Você não pode impedir.'',ele diz arrastando a espada pelo chão.**

-É realmente grande.-,Jason murmura.

**Ele segura a corrente de Thor.**

**''Eu sou a perdição de Asgard,assim como você.Todos irão sofrer!Todos irão queimar!-ele diz o final perigosamente.**

-Que medo...

-Gente,reparem uma coisa!-,David diz -Saquem só o lábio dele,parece que alguém precisa de uma manteiga de o negócio tá feio.

Enquanto os alunos riam da piada,o balançava a cabeça.

-Crianças...

**''Ai que intenso.''**

-O Thor também não ajuda.

**''Pra ser sincero,ver você ficar enorme e pegando ser um espetáculo.'',ele diz sorrindo ''Mas acho que vou ter que escolher a opção B,onde eu arrebento essas correntes e arranco essa tiara da sua testa e deixo ela guardada no cofre em Asgard.''**

-Eu não acho que é uma boa ideia falar pro seu inimigo que ele tem uma tiara na cabeça,principalmente se ele é homem.-MJ diz.

**''Não pode impedir o Ragnarok.''**

-Sério?Porque o que ele disse,parece ser uma boa ideia.-,Flash diz.

**''Por que afrontar?''**

**''Porque isso é coisa de herói.'',Thor diz abrindo sua mão.**

-Frase maneira,mas por que ele abriu a mão?Mágica?-Jason pergunta.

-Isso mesmo!-, diz animado,um pouquinho a mais.

-Se tá chapado?-,o pergunta.

-A escritora me deu um pouco nos intervalos. diz começando a ter um ataque de risos.

**Nada.**

-E eu achando que ia rolar algo irado.-,Ned diz,Peter concorda.

**''Espera aí,eu errei.Não falei na hora certa...''**

-Deu pra perceber.

**''E...agora!'',Thor diz,o Mjolnir é se livra das algemas.**

-Bem,ele fez o que disse que ia fazer.-,David disse.

-É mais ainda falta ele arrancar a coroa.-,uma menina diz.

-Se quer dizer tiara.-, diz rindo igual um louco e se .Harrigton puxa ele pra baixo e suspira.

-Ele tá chapado.

**''Foi um erro grave que cometeu,Odinson!'',Surtur diz.**

-Acho que agora que rola coisa irada.-,Peter diz.

-Pode crer.-,Ned diz concordando.

**N/A:Espero que tenham gostado.**

**Continuo ou paro?**

**Vocês que decidem.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Música:Immigrant-Led Zeppelin 2**

**''Eu cometo esse tipo de erro toda hora.'',Thor responde.**

-Já é de se esperar.

**Um bicho,que parece ser um dragão rosna pra olha em volta pra ver um monte de outros seres se aproximando.**

**''Parece que está dando tudo certo.''**

-Como que morrer é certo?-,Betty perguntou.

-Se você for um suicida.-,Jason responde.

Ela lhe manda um olhar.

**Música começa a tocar.**

**Thor vai lutando com os monstros,batendo o martelo neles.**

-Caramba...-,Ned murmura boquiaberto.E pensar que a uma semana atrás ele estava na mesma sala que ele.

**Os seres os cercam,mas ele empurra-os com os seus braços.**

-Ele é um sonho.-,algumas meninas dizem sonhadoramente.

**Chutando-os,girando o seu martelo em formato de circulo ele mata os monstros.**

**Ele joga o martelo,que segue formando um abre a mão,o martelo volta batendo em mais monstros.**

-Isso é muito foda.-,Flash murmura admirado,é demais,mas ele não é nenhum homem aranha.

**Thor pega o martelo,dá um pulo gritando e bate no chã por todo ponta a espada pra ele,criando uma corrente de fogo.O que Thor combate,fazendo giros com o martelo.**

**Thor recua involuntariamente pela força,mas pega fôlego e anda pra frente.O fogo se acaba,e Thor bate em Surtur,ele bate na cabeça de Surtur repetidamente.**

**Até que ele pula de uma coluna de pedras,bate na cabeça de Surtur e a coroa caí no chão,puxando Surtur com ela.**

Todos na sala comemoram.

**Thor amarra a coroa em suas costas com a corrente.**

**Ele vê que MUITOS monstros estão se aproximando.**

**''Heimdall,eu sei que já faz um tempã preciso de uma saída rápida.'',ele diz e ergue o martelo no chão.**

-Heimdall?-,Flash pergunta.

-Quem diabos é ele?-Betty pergunta.

Todos olham pra Natalie com expectativa,até o drogado.

Ela repara seus olhares.

-O que?Eu não sei,tá!-,todos rapidamente dão olhares estranhos pra ela -Vocês me olham como se fosse o fim do mundo.

-Sim,porque,você é praticamente uma stalker do Loki.-,MJ diz,os outros concordam.

-Sim,do Loki,não desse Heimdall.E também você que é a espertalhona.-,Natalei responde,todos olham pra MJ.

-Não faço ideia de quem é.

Todos caiem no banco desanimados,exceto o que caiu no chão mesmo.

**''Heimdall?''**

-Olha,Flash,você acertou o que ele ia dizer.-,Liam,o melhor amigo de Flash,disse.

-Tecnicamente não,ele só disse a mesma coisa.-,MJ disse.

**''Heimdall era um tolo!'',uma voz nova diz.**

-Maneira de falar do cara.-,David diz.

**''Esse trabalho teria deixado-o rico!'',um cara careca diz**

-O que é isso na cabeça dele?-,Flash diz.

-Bem,eu sei o que não é,cabelo.-,David diz.

**''O trabalho não é tranquilo,mas ele vem com seus benefícios.'',ele diz para as duas mulheres na escada ''A Bifrost me dá acesso a tudo que os nove reinos tem a oferecer,o que quer dizer que posso pegar o que :Minhas coisas.'',ele diz apontando pra um monte de coisas juntas em um lugar.**

-Aquilo ali é uma moto?-,Liam pergunta.

-Sim,e não das boas.-,Jackson responde.

**A mulher faz um barulho.**

-Ela é fácil,isso é óbvio.-,David diz,as meninas olham pra ele,mas não discordam.

**Ele pega duas armas.**

**''Particularmente sou fan disso aqui,eu peguei de uma parte de Midgard chamada Texas...''**

-Planeta que seja esse Midgard,nem vem Texas já é nosso!-,Cindy diz com raiva.

Natalie revira os olhos e balança a cabeça exasperada,só a Cindy mesmo.

**''Lhe dei bons nomes,Des e junto elas DESTROEM!''**

-Piadinha meio ruim.-,Ned disse.

-Só meio?-,MJ pergunta.

**Thor pula e vai para a superfície.**

**''Heimdal,vamos!''**

-Cara,sinto-lhe em informar,mas esse Heimdall não está mais lá.Só um idiotinha queconta piadas ruins.-,David diz.

-Parece você.-,MJ disse.

**Ele sente o chão tremer.**

**O dragão de fogo sai rosnando.**

-Merda...

-Só eu ou eu sinto que vai rolar merda?-,David pergunta.

-Ahh ótimo,outro Scott.-,Ned diz revirando os olhos.

David se vira pra ele com a testa franzida.

-O que?!

-Nada.-,Ned reponde rapidamente.

-Estranho.-,David murmura.

**Thor coloca o martelo na boca do dragão,fazendo o cair.**

-Agora me perdi.-,Flash diz.

-Não só você.-,Peter murmura.

**''Heimdall,estou ficando sem opçõ !''**

-Ele vai morrer...

-Nossa que otimismo.

**N/A:Espero que tenham gostado.**

**Falem-me suas opiniões,se não posso parar de atualizar.**

**Já fica ai o AVISO.**


	4. Chapter 4

**''Skurge.'',uma das mulheres chama,interrompendo sua ação de chacoalhar um negócio ''Aquilo é importante?'',ela perguntou olhando para a Bifrost que brilhava.**

-Acho que é.

-O nome dele é estranho.-,Aria,uma hacker,diz.

**Skurge rapidamente pega a espada.**

**''Vocês vão ver uma surpresinha.'',ele diz colocando a espada,as garotas parecem animadas.**

-Já estou ansiosa.-,Allison,outra nerd, diz na ponta do acento pela garotas ao seu lado viram a cabeça pra ela com olhares estranhos.

**Thor vê que os monstros estão perto.**

-Eles estão perto demais pro meu gosto.-,alguém murmura com uma carranca.

**Então pega o martelo e sai voando,o dragão na sua cola.**

**O dragão se aproxima,DE MAIS,abrindo a boca.**

-Ai merda,ele vai ser comido!-,Jason diz,Betty lhe manda um olhar dizendo claramente ''cala a boca!''

**Até que a Bifrost chega até eles,deixando no chão um nome em vermelho.**

**Thor Ragnarok**

**Thor chega em Asgard,o monstro també devo dizer,cabeça?**

A sala se enche de falas,como:

-Ai que nojo...

-Credo...

-Nunca mais vou dormir na minha vida!

E...

-Acho que eu vou vomitar...

**O olho do dragão vira para as garotas,que estão encharcadas de seja lá o que.**

-Coitadas.-, disse em simpatia.

O ...nem tanto.

-Abaixem o volume!Tô tentando dormir!

**Elas saem correndo.**

**''Meninas voltem!''**

-Ele nunca mais vai ver elas na vida.-,David diz,um pouco divertido.

**''Olha quem decidiu aparecer,obrigado por assustar minha com companhia.''**

-Ele não só assustou,ele encharcou geral.-,Jason disse.

**''Quem é você?Onde está Heimdall?''**

**''Aquele traidor.''**

**''Traidor?''**

**''Odin o culpou por negligenciar o trono,mas ele fugiu antes de ser julgado.É meio difícil pegar um cara que pode ver todo o universo.''**

Todos na sala estão impressionados,até o .

-Todo o universo?Wooh...

**''Espera,tenho que anunciar sua chegada.'',Skurge diz,mas Thor já se suspira e começa a correr.**

-Ele vai chegar muito lá,se continuar assim.-,Aria diz sarcasticamente.

-Ele vai chegar,só vai demorar um pouco.-,Allison diz.

-Só um pouco?-,MJ pergunta.

**N/A:Espero que tenham gostado.**

**Eu atualizaria mais cedo,mas não pode a razão vocês podem ver pelo meu jornal.**

**Continuo ou paro?**

**Vocês que decidem.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thor chega em uma praça pra ver uma estatua de ouro de Loki.**

**''Mas o que que é isso?'',ele murmura.**

-A Natalie já está pirando.-,Flash diz,fazendo todos rirem e Natalie corar.

**Ele chega a onde tem uma multidão,vendo teatro.**

**''Lady Sif,peça ajuda.'',Thor do teatro fala pra uma corre.**

**''Alguém ajude!''**

-Nossa que pedido de ajuda hein...-,Jackson disse sarcasticamente.

**'Odin' está sentado comendo uvas observando o show.**

**''Perdão por tudo que eu fiz.'',Loki do teatro diz.**

**''Está tudo bem,aguente!''**

-Esse é o pior cosplay da história.-,Ned diz.

**''Me desculpa por tentar governar a Terra.''**

**''Eles teriam sorte em tê-lo.'**'

A sala se encheu de:

-Como é quem é!

-O cara matou um monte de gente!

-Sorte?Sorte uma ova.-,a pessoa diz zombando.

E mais,mais e mais.

Mas uma pessoa não estava dizendo isso,acho que vocês já sabem.

-Com certeza teríamos.-,Natalie diz sonhadoramente,fazendo todos virarem suas cabeças lentamente e derem olhares incrédulos pra ela.

**''Desculpa pela aquela vez com o Tesseract,eu não consegui me controlar.''**

**''Eu sei.''**

-Isso tá parecendo bem longe do que realmente rolou?-,Jason disse.

-E você sabe o que realmente rolou?-,Betty pergunta.

-Não,mas tá na cara isso.

**''Eu sou um enganador.''**

**''É sim,tão mentiroso.''**

**''E quando tornei-o um foi horrível!''**

**''Uma piada maravilhosa.''**

-Esse Thor ai hein,tá meio lelé da cuca.-,David diz balançando o dedo indicador do lado da cabeça demostrando a loucura.

**''Essa ai foi hilária.'',Odin disse rindo.**

-Isso é estranho.-,Natalie disse.

-O que?O teatro?Ou o fato que o está mordendo a cadeira?-,Flash pergunta.

Ela manda um olhar estranho pra ele.

-Não!O fato de que o Odin deveria ser super sério,e não rir das piadas que Loki fazia.

-Talvez a velhice tenha o deixado,palavras do David, lelé da cuca.-,Jason diz.

-Talvez...-,Natalie diz desconfiada,tem alguma coisa que não se encaixa.

**''Você é o salvador de Asgard.''**

**''Conte a minha história.''**

**''Contarei.''**

**''Faça uma estatua para mim.''**

-Agora,já tá pedindo demais.-,MJ diz.

**''Faremos uma bela estatua pra você.''**

**''Com o meu capacete com chifres retorcidos.''**

-Eu sei que eu sou a super fan.-,Natalie diz,todos assentem -Mas,sério,até as fans acham aquilo lá feio.

**''Eu direi ao nosso pai o que você fez hoje.''**

**''Eu não fiz isso por ele.'',Odin e Loki do teatro dizem juntos,embora ode Odin possa ter sussurrado.**

MJ tem uma percepção.

Ela rapidamente troca de olhar com Ned,que está na fileira de cima dois acentos de distância.

Ela morde o lábio antes de olhar pra cima.

-Escritora,será que eu e...-ela é interrompida.

**''Sei o que quer dizer.'',a escritora diz,então Ned e MJ somem**.

Os alunos estão chocados,embora não tenham falado nada.

Até que...

-Que merda foi essa!-, diz segurando seu olho,mantendo o aberto.

**''Bem,vamos fazer uma pausa.'',a escritora diz.A tela se apaga.**

**N/A:Espero que gostem.**

**O que acham que MJ percebeu?E pra onde ela e Ned foram?**

**Bem coloquem nos comentários.**


	6. Chapter 6

-Sabe o que é estranho?-,Scott pergunta do nada.

-O que?-,os outros perguntam.

-Que a Slederman feminina e o Nerd do Chapéu saíram e a gente continuou é a escritora caiu fora.

-Acontece.-,Rhodes diz suspirando antes de dar uma mordida em seu Doritos.

-Bem,olhem a parte boa,ela deu acesso a cozinha.-,Sam disse,todos fizeram sinal de acordos e continuaram comendo.

De repente...

Uma MJ SUPER VELOZ entrou pela porta,seguida por um Ned todo suado e quase morrendo.

Todos se assustaram,não que ela rapidamente examinou a sala procurando algo ou alguém.

Quando viu Loki em umas das fileiras do meio,rapidamente largou o braço de Ned,que fez o coitado cair no chão e andou até o Deus da Malícia.

-Em que ano você está!?-,ela perguntou respirando rapidamente e de cara com o Deus.

-Como é que é?-,ele perguntou.

-Em que ano estava antes de vir parar aqui?-,ela perguntou rapidamente.

-Não sei,em tempo humano talvez em 2017.-ele diz.

-Isso explica tudo.-,ela murmurou.

Michelle se vira rapidamente para Thor,que está do lado de Loki.

-Qual foi a última coisa que fez antes de aparecer aqui?

-Eu estava preso em uma jaula e...-,ela iinterrompe ele colocando a mão poucos centímetros de seu rosto.

-Para por ai!Já sei sobre isso.

Ela olha em volta,e vê que todo mundo está olhando pra ela com uma mistura de curiosidade,surpresos e até mesmo incrédulos.

Ela começa a descer as escadas.

-Bem,eu tenho que ,vamos.-,ela comanda para um Ned caído.

''**Tem certeza?Já vai começar o próximo filme.'',a escritora diz.**

-Nahh,eu já tenho um pra assistir.-,ela dis ajudando Ned a se levantar.

''**Lá está no intervalo.'' **

-Neste caso.-,ela diz antes de largar o corpo de Ned e caminhar ao seu antigo lugar.

-Que filme nós iremos assistir?-,Bruce pergunta depois que Ned se senta.

**(sorriso maliscioso) ''Homem Aranha;Longe de Casa'' **

***Algumas reações depois***

''**[...]Alguém tem um plano?!'',Jason pergunta desesperado.**

''**Eu tenho um plano!'',Peter diz sentando na cadeira em frente a Ned ''Primeiro:sentar coma MJ no avião...''**

-Vamos embora!-,MJ disse se levantando rapidamente,os outros parecem divertido com a reação da garota.

Ela chega na porta e vê que Ned não está seguindo-a.

-Ned!-,ela chama.

-Já to indo!-,ele responde.

MJ se inclina,cruza os braços e começa a bater um pé no chão.

***10 MINUTOS DEPOIS***

-Cheguei.-,Ned diz saindo da sala com um monte de papel.

-Pediu autógrafo pra todo mundo?

-Sim,tô surpreso que você não fez.-,ele responde.

MJ começa a andar.

-Querido eu tenho agora a Víuva Negra e a Feiticeira Escarlate me seguindo no Instagram.-,ela diz deixando-o boquiaberto –Tô surpresa que você não fez isso.-,ela vira-se pra falar isso antes de voltar a andar.

-Idiota.-,Ned murmura pra si mesmo,antes de seu apreçar para segui-la.

-MJ,espera!


	7. Chapter 7

MJ e Ned estavam voltando para a sala,eles estavam a metros da porta.

Ned já ia abri-la.

-Espera!-,MJ disse,ele parou- Acha que devemos contar pro Peter?

-Contar o que?

Ela encolheu os ombros e fingiu pensar.

-Ahh sei lá,só o fato de que a uma semana atrás estávamos reagindo um filme com os VINGADORES!

Ned parece ficar sem palavra,como se estivesse pensando no que dizer.

-Já sei!Fingimos que nada aconteceu!

-E como vamos explicar a nossa saída aleatória?

Agora Ned ficou realmente sem palavras.

Mas antes que qualquer um deles pudesse pensar,eles estavam na sala com os outros.

-Olha só quem chegou,me diz,Jones,como foi o sexo no armário/-,Flash perguntou.

MJ fingiu pensar.

-Ahh eu não sei,me diz você.Com foi dar uns na Britney?-,MJ rebateu,fazendo o rosto de Flash corar e os outros rirem.

Britney era uma viciada em sexo e louca pra outros aspectos,mas graças a escritora...ela não estava aqui.

Ned sentou ao lado de Peter,que sussurrou:

-O que tá rolando entre você e a MJ?

Ned dá uma risada nervosa.

-Eu e a MJ?Nada,absolutamente nada!De onde tirou isso?-,ele diz,ele vê o olhar suspeito de Peter -Cara,é sério,não está rolando nada.

-Sei...-,Peter diz desconfiado estreitando os olhos,mas...deixa passar.

**''Vamos continuar o filme.''**

**Um grupo de pessoas começa a cantar.**

-Tá,isso já é exagerado.-,Jason disse.

-Só agora que você percebeu isso?-,Aria pergunta,Jason mostra língua,o que ela devolve com o dedo do meio.

-Crianças.-, diz exasperado.

**Thor do teatro olha pra cima e grita.**

-Isso tá pior que o coral da escola.-,Ned diz.

-Eiiii!-,o pessoal do coral da escola responde.

Ned se encolhe e levanta as mãos,sinal de rendição.

-Foi mal.

**Uma mulher,com os olhos vermelhos,segura o braço de Thor,que a olha estranhamente.**

-Até o Thor tá achando isso um exagero.-,David diz,todos concordam.

**''E então Loki morreu de seus ferimentos...''**

-O QUE!-,Natalie gritou assustando a todos.

**''Dando a vida pela nossa,ele derrotou aqueles elfos paz ao reino...''**

-Pra um cara que quase tomou nosso planeta,ele fazer isso é bem difícil de acreditar.

**''Loki,meu garoto a muitas luas eu encontrei você naquele campo de batalha dia,eu não vi em você o nosso salvador,não era somente um cubinho bebê de gelo azul.''**

**''Pai.'',Thor chama.**

**''Droga.'',Odin murmura.**

**''Bela peça,como chama?''**

**''A tragédia de Loki de Asgard,o povo queria.''**

**''Bela estatua,mais bonita que ele quando estava vivo,reparou?Não tem tanta gordura...''**

-Nossa,essa até eu senti.

**Odin parece ofendido.**

**''Você sabe o que é isso aqui?''.ele pergunta levantando a coroa.**

-A tiara do diabo.-,Cindy diz.

**''A coroa de Surtur,uma arma formidável.''**

**''Guarda isso aqui,pra não virar um mostro gigante capaz de destruir o planeta.'',Thor diz a um guarda.**

**''Então...vai voltar a Midgard?''**

-Gente,eu to suspeitando que Midgard é a Terra.-,Cindy diz.

-Jura?-,os outros respondem zombeiros.

Ela mostra a língua pra eles.

**''Não,eu tive uns sonhos estranhos em chamas...''**

**''É apenas um sonho bobo,um sinal que tem uma bela imaginação.''**

**''Eu viajei pelos nove reinos,e eles estão um caos.E você,protetor deles,está aqui comendo uvas.''**

**''Dando liberdade a nossos vizinhos.''**

**''Ahh claro,a liberdade de serem massacrados.'',Thor diz.**

**''Sim,bem,eu ando bastante ocupado.''**

-Vendo teatro?-,Jackson perguntou.

**''Vendo teatro?''**

Jackson fica em foi estranho.

**''Eu frequento reuniões de segurança também.''**

-Nossa,que belo rei hein.-,Flash diz.

**''Vai me obrigar mesmo a isso?''**

**''Isso o que?''**

**Thor joga o martelo.**

**''Sabe que nada vai impedir o Mjolnir de retornar aos meus braços,nem mesmo seu rosto.''**

-Tá,o Thor real também tá meio lelé da cuca.-,David diz.

**''Você será executado por isso!''**

**''Então,vire para o outro lado...irmão.''**

Todos na sala entram em choque.

**''Tá,eu desisto!'',Odin/Loki diz saindo e quebrando sua ilusão.**

Mais choque,exceto da parte de MJ porque ela já sabia.

Silêncio.

-Bem...que final pra um capítulo.-,Jason diz.

-Ele tá vivo!Ele tá vivo!-,Natalie canta começando a fazer uma dança da vitória.

Todos gemem de aborrecimento.

-Vai logo pras notas de autor.-,Flash diz.

**N/A:Espero que tenham gostado.**

**GENTE!COMENTEM!POR FAVOR!**

**SE QUEREM QUE ESSA HISTÓRIA CONTINUE,COMENTEM!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Loki da um sorriso.**

**Skurge chega.**

**''Apresento Thor Odinson...'',ele é interrompido por Loki levantando a mão.**

**''Não,não,não...'',ele se vira pra ele ''Você tinha um trabalho.Só um!''**

-Coitado do carinha.-,David diz em empatia com Skurge,se bem que ele não era tão inocente.

**''Onde está Odin?'',Thor pergunta.**

-Bem, em Asgard,não tá.-,Flash diz,fazendo com que todos revirem os olhos.

**''Você não podia ficar longe não é?Tudo ia bem sem você,Asgard estava prosperando,você estragou tudo!Eles sabem...'',Loki é interrompido por Thor andando pra frente.**

**''Onde está o nosso pai?Você o matou?''**

-São muitas perguntas para poucas respostas.-,Jason disse tentando dar uma de filósofo.

Betty bufa e balança a cabeça,a escritora tinha que colocar ela do lado dele?Isso era realmente um horror,de todas as pessoas hein.

**''Você tinha o que queria,tinha a independência que pediu.'',Loki diz recuando rapidamente,Thor coloca o martelo em seu peito.**

-Não ousa tocar nele!-,Natalie diz com raiva se levantando.

-Natalieeee...-,sua amiga,Carly,chama se encolhendo como se tivesse com vergonha de ser amiga dessa ...acontece.

**''Okay,eu sei o lugar exato de onde ele está.'',Loki diz.**

**Flash,bifrost acionada,lugar de ida,Terra.**

-Isso não é a terra?-,Cindy pergunta.

-Não,Cindy,isso ali..-,Jackson aponta pra tela pausada,que mostra o planeta -É marte!Que a cinco anos atrás foi descoberto água e plantas lá,junto com muitas outras coisas.-,ele termina com o sarcasmo pingando de sua voz.

Cindy bufa com seu sarcasmo.

**''Eu juro que tinha deixado ele aqui.'',Loki diz.**

**''Onde?Aqui na calçada,ou no prédio que tá sendo demolido?Lindo plano.''**

**''Não tinha como eu saber disso,não vejo o futuro.Não sou uma bruxa.''**

-Tecnicamente,-,MJ começa,mas os outros a calam.

**''Então por que se veste como uma?''**

-Como é que é?!-,Natalie já começa se levantar,Carly a impede.

-Natalie,para!Tá me fazendo passar vergonha.

**''Eii.'',Loki parece ofendido.**

**''Não acredito que você está vivo,eu vi o que aconteceu,eu chorei por você.''**

**''Eu me sento honrado.''**

-Nada insensível.

**Umas meninas chegam.**

-Lá vem.

**''Oiii,pode tirar uma foto com a gente?''**

**''Claro.''**

**As meninas se emocionam.**

**''Tem que descobrir onde ele está.'',ele diz a Loki antes de sorrir para a foto.**

**''Pena que a Jane terminou contigo.''**

-Né.-,Samanta disse concordando.

**''Ela não terminou comigo,eu término mútuo.'',Loki dá tapinhas em sua costa.**

**De repente,um círculo dourado aparece em volta de Loki.**

**''O que está fazendo?''**

**''Não vem de mim.''**

**E do nada...Loki é engolido.**

-Mas que...-,a pessoa nem consegue terminar a frase.

**Thor se aproxima.**

**Ele cutuca o papel que foi deixado no lugar de Loki.**

**''Loki,Loki...''**

Ouve risadas pela sala.

**Até que ele se agacha e pega o papel com o endereço de:**

**177a,Bleecker It**

-Esse endereço não é daquele cara esquisito que uma vez chamou o Flash de idiota?-,Liam perguntou para os outros,que assentiram,Flash parece causou risadas de todos.

-Haha.-,ele fez uma risada falsa -Vocês são hilários.-,ele disse sarcasticamente.

**N/A:Espero que tenham gostado.**

**Eu não atualizei nesses últimos dois dias,devido a vinda dos meus primos a minha casa.**

**E eles são o tipo daqueles primos que enchem o saco,jogam comida fora,irritam você até o seu extremo,destroem coisas o que faz com que você esconda elas,e eles tem uma coisa com a sua cama que toda maldita hora eles querem ficar em cima dela,e nesse momento você se pergunta: por que eu arrumei de manhã sendo que está uma bagunça total?**

**Mas não vou falar tudo que eles fazem,porque se não ia ficar maior que o capítulo.**

**Se você não tem primos assim ou um tipo de familiar,bem...você é uma pessoa bem sortuda,ao contrário de mim.**

**Bem,esse foi o motivo que não atualizei,na verdade eu nem toquei no computador pra não criar algazarra.**

**PS:Sobre os personagens OC's da história,bem se quiserem que mais apareçam vocês podem colocar dicas nos comentários de como querem que eles : ''[...]um personagem pessimista..'' ''[...] quero um personagem realista...'' ou até ''[..]um personagem alegre.''Isso você que escolhe.**

**Até o próximo. ;)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Thor atravessa a rua indo em direção ao devido endereço.**

-Só eu sinto que vai dar merda.-,David diz,MJ e Ned bufam.

-Só o que faltava.-,MJ murmura e geme de aborrecimento.

-Scott 2.0.-,Ned pensa.

**Ele bate na porta,e do nada ele já está lá dentro.**

-Mas que macumba é essa?-, pergunta, revira os olhos antes de murmurar zombando:

-Professor de ciências.

**Ele olha ao redor,atrás dele um cara com capa.**

**''Thor Odinson.'',o cara chama,Thor se vira preparando o guarda chuva.**

-Isso é sério?-,Caleb pergunta,todos olham pra ele testas franzidas -Ele vai lutar seriamente com um guarda chuva,contra um cara que voa?

A garota ao lado dele,Julie,bufa.

-Tem alguma hora do dia que você não é tão pessimista?-,ela pergunta com raiva.

-E tem alguma hora do dia que você não é tão otimista?-,ele rebate,ela lhe manda um olhar.

-Estou cansada de você atormentando minha vida!Quer saber?!Eu quero que você vá se fo-Formar!-,ela diz com raiva,Caleb revira os olhos.

-Ahh ótimo,aprendendo as palavras,chegou mostra o dedo,mostra!-,ele diz,ela levanta o indicador.

Enquanto os dois discutem a sala observa,esses dois um dia virarão um ,só se a teoria do amor e ódio estiver certa.

**Doutor Estranho se aproxima.**

**''Deus do Trovão,pode largar o guarda chuva agora.'',ele diz,Thor HESITANTE larga o guarda chuva.**

**Com isso,eles já estão em outro lugar.**

-Caramba...

**''Então a Terra tem magos agora?'',Thor pergunta mexendo com um objeto.**

**Ele tenta devolver,mas caí tudo.**

Risos ecoam pela sala.

-Acontece...

**''Prefiro mestre das artes místicas,pode soltar isso.''**

-Olha lá o bambambam.-,um dos alunos brinca.

**''Tá legal,mago,quem é você e por que estou aqui?''**

**''Meu nome é Doutor Stephen Strange e eu tenho perguntas pra você,sente-se.''**

-Nome esquisito.-,Flash diz.

-OLha quem fala.-,Aria fala.

**Agora eles estão em uma sala sentados.**

**''Chá?''**

**''Eu não gosto de chá.''**

**''Então quer o que?''**

**''Não chá.''**

-Que pedido,hein.

**Um copo de cerveja apareceu.**

-Caramba.-,o diz antes de pegar e arrastar o para as escadas -Vamos!

-Pra onde?

-Voltar ao mundo real,onde iremos nesse endereço pegar umas cervejas.-, explica arrastando o outro pra fora.

***Fora da Sala***

-Tá agora,onde será a saída?-, pergunta.

-Deve ser aquela ali!-, disse apontando pra uma porta.

Eles entram na sala sem ao menos reparar a placa.

ASSISTINDO HOMEM ARANHA:LONGE DE CASA

SÓ PESSOAL AUTORIZADO,NÃO ENTREM!

***De Volta A Sala***

-Onde eles foram?-,Betty pergunts.

-Se não ouviu nada?Eles foram buscar a cerveja.-,Jason disse como se fosse a coisa mais óbvia do mundo.

Betty revira os olhos,mas não fala nada,em vez disso ela desce as escadas e saí.

-Espera ai,só tem uma porta sem ser o banheiro.-,MJ disse preocupada,ela e Ned trocam olhares,antes de saírem da sala correndo.

Peter observa-os sair,ele olha em volta pra ver se alguém ainda está olhando,ninguém.

Ele saí da sala,seguindo MJ e Ned.

Quem sabe o que ele encontra,ou quem...

**Notas Finais**

Espero que tenham gostado.  
O que acham que rola?Coloquem nos comentários.  
E se lembrem que...  
Comentários são bem-vindos.


	10. Chapter 10

Os vingadores estavam assistindo ao filme tranquilamente,até que...um **EXTRONDO**

Eles pularam levemente no assento de susto,o que diabos era isso.

Até que ouviram mais alguma coisa.

Vozes?

-Isso aqui tá emperrado!

-Deixa eu tentar!

Por mais que não reconheciam as vozes,era estranhamente familiar.

-Não!Você fez isso a dois minutos atrás e o máximo que conseguiu foi suar mais de um litro.

E as vozes cessaram.

Todos da sala ficaram em silê é que...

-Bem,isso é um número de líquido pra suar impresionate...devo dizer.-,Tony disse tentando segurar a risada.

Os outros reviraram os olhos.

Silêncio,de é Scott se levantar.

-Bem,eu vou no banheiro.-,ele afirma.

-Cê sabe que tem pessoas na porta,né?-,Natasha diz.

-E você sabe que tem portas em ambos lados da sala,é só eu ir por esse.-,Scott explica apontando pra outra outra porta.

Então ele saiu pela outra porta.

***Fora da sala***

-Tem certeza que eles foram por aqui?-,Ned pergunta.

-Sim,só existe outra porta e é aquela.-,MJ responde.

Eles continuam andando,até que Mj coloca um braço na frente de Ned,impedindo-o de continuar.

-O que foi?

-Existe outro caminho,e é mais rápido.-,ela explica.

-Como assim?

-Tinha duas portas,elas saiem em corredores diferentes,a porta da es1querda da em um caminho mais perto.-,ela diz lembrando-se.

-Tá,mas você sabe o caminho pra lá de onde a gente tá?

Ela zombou.

-Se eu sei?Eu sempre sei o caminho.-,ela diz antes de descer as escadas a esquerda.

Ned revira os olhos,mas a segue.

Desconhecido dos dois,Peter estava a espreita na curva do corredor,pronto para segui-los.

**N/A:Um pouco mais de suspense.**

**O que acham que acontece?**

**Peter irá conhecer os vingadores?**

**O e o abriram a porta?**

**Onde a Betty se meteu?**

**Bem,coloquem nos comentários.**


	11. Chapter 11

***MINUTOS ANTES***

Betty saiu alguns segundos depois dos dois professores,e agora ela está perdida!

Tem duas opções pra ela,descer a escada da direita ou continuar pelo corredor.

Betty para rascionacinando.

Até que finalmente decide...seguir pela escada.

E lá vai ela,não sabendo o que ela ia encontrar ou quem.

***PRESENTE***

Betty avista uma porta,ali deve ser a saída.

Até que ela vê a porta se abrindo,então rapidamente se esconde atrás de uma coluna.

Uma cara sai da porta,ele parece não nota-lá e continua caminhando pelo corredor.

Betty sabe que essa é sua chance,finalmente ela pode sair desse lugar maluco.

Então cuidadosamente,ela abre a porta e entra.

***Com os professores***

-Essa porta não vai abrir,é melhor nós desistirmos.-, diz.

finalmente para de empurrar,e eles começam a andar de onde vieram.

Até que chegam no cruzamento entre a escada e o corredor.

O olha para o outro, sabe pelo olhar o que ele está pensando e balança a cabeça.

-Acho que a gente devia tentar.-, diz.

-Nahhh.

-Vai,por favor...

-Não.

-POrfavorzinho,eu imploro!

-...Tá!Mais se a gente for morto,foi sua culpa.

E juntos eles descem as escadas.

***Com MJ,Ned e...Peter?***

-Sabe,eu não lembrava dessa caminho ser tão longo.-,MJ diz.

-Talvez,seja porque esse é o caminho de emergência!-,Ned rosna avistando a placa na parede.

**CAMINHO DE EMERGÊNCIA**

-É...-,MJ não tem o que dizer –Foi mal?

-Foi mal?A gente ta andando a mais de sei lá quantos minutos,e tudo que você diz é ''foi mal?''

Peter que está ouvindo tudo,sem querer...derruba uma das placas na parede que eles está espreitado.

-Merda.-,ele murmura.

-Ouviu isso?-,MJ pergunta.

-Eu queria poder dizer não,mas sim.

Então eles começam a andar lentamente,e quando viram a curva do corredor vêem que é só uma placa,que provavelmente caiu.

MJ pega lentamente a placa e coloca no seu lugar.

Ela revira os olhos,um pequeno sorriso se forma em seus lábios.

-O que ta fazendo aqui,perdedor.-,ela diz e Ned olha pra cima.

-Merda.-,isso vem de um Peter grudado no teto.

***Com Betty***

Ela abre a porta e entra,pra sair...em outra sala de cinema!?

-Mais que merda.-,ela murmura.

-Scott,já voltou?!-,uma voz masculina diz.

-Gente,acho que ela não é o Scott.-,outra responde.

Então ela repara em uma coisa,são os vingadores.

SÃO OS VINGADORES!

Acalme-se Betty,você não quer pirar na frente de sua ídolos.

-Na verdade, ,confirmei meus dados e ela com certeza não é o .-,uma voz robótica diz.

**CONTINUA**

**N/A:Dum,dum,dum...**

**Espero que tenham gostado.**

**Então,me digam,o que acham que acontece?**


	12. Chapter 12

Falar que Betty estava chocada era um eufemismo.

-Você não é a menina loirinha do filme?-,Bucky pergunta.

Betty reuniu coragem pra perguntar.

-O que?

-A garota loira do filme,seu nome é B-Bianca,né?

-Betty.-,todos da sala corrigem ao mesmo tempo,o que deixa Betty meio espantada.

-Pelo meu rasciocino,ela não viveu isso ão ela não sabe do que você está falando.-,a voz robótica diz parecem pensar sobre isso.

Com isso Betty acha seriamente que vai pirar.

-Gente,sem querer atrapalhar o pensamento ai,mas acho que ela está passando mal.-,Sam diz.

Então os outros olham pra ela,sim ela vai passar mal.

***Com MJ,Ned e Peter***

-Eu não acredito que deixou ele vir.-,MJ diz brava.

-Eu não posso largar um amigo assim,MJ.-,Ned responde.

Peter olha pros dois suspeitos.

-Aonde a gente tá indo?-,ele pergunta ainda mais desconfiado.

-Em um lugar privado.

O queixo de Peter caí.

-Vo-vocês que-rem...-,ele nem conseue terminar.

-O que!NÃO!-,MJ grita –Não acredito que pensou nisso!Isso é nojento!Nunca que eu faria isso com dois perderdores!

-Eu não entendi.

-Se liga,Ned,ele acha que a gente vai fazer um menage a tróis!

Então o rosto de Ned vai rapidamente pra nojo.

-Ai credo,cara,não!Nunca eu faria isso,principalmente não com ela!-,MJ manda-lhe um olhar.

-Como assim ''não com ela''?-,ela pergunta,Ned jura que pode ver fumaça saindo de seus ouvidos.

-É...

-Corre!-,ela rosna.

Ned nem precisa de um segundo aviso,Ned sai em desperada seguido por uma MJ furiosa.

-É melho correr!Porque se eu te alcançar,o bicho pega!

Enquanto MJ persegue ele,um Peter muito confuso fica parado no lugar,antes de finalmente decidir seguir.

Cada coisa que acontece,hein.

***Com Betty***

Betty não sabe se isso é o melhor dia da sua vida ou O MELHOR DIA DA SUA VIDAAAA!

Depois que ela se acalmou,ela decidiu agarrar a oportunidade única que apareceu na sua frente.

Agora pense,o que você faz quando tem todos os vingadores na sua frente junto com outros figurantes,que também são ê tira um monte de fotos e zua com eles é claro.

Betty acha que vai ter que apagar algumas coisas do seu celular,vamos dizer que ''a memória encheu''

***Com Peter***

É oficial,ele os perdeu!

Agora Peter está perdido,e o único lugar que ele achou foi o banheiro.

Mas que ótimo!

Ele ouve o som de uma descarga,ele franze a testa.

Tem alguém ai.

E de repente...um cara sai de lá.

O cara percebe sua presença.

-Peter?

-Sim?-,ele diz hesitante,quem é esse maluco?

-Nossa,eu não acredito que você está aqui;Prazer,eu sou Scott,Scott Lang,a gente se conheceu no aéroporto,eu era o cara grandão.

-Ahhh sim,eu lembro de você.

-Cara,vem comigo você tem que conhecer os outro.-,Scott diz agarrando o pulso de Peter e puxando-o pra sei lá aonde.

-Olha,eu estou aqui com os meus amigos.

-A Slenderman feminina e o nerd?

-O que?

-Provavelmente são eles.-,Scott diz pensativo –Relaxa,eles sabem onde é.

-Sabem onde é o que?

-Você vai ver.

E lá se foram,Scott estava animado enquanto Peter estava um pouco nervoso e rezando pra que esse não fosse o dia da sua morte.


	13. Chapter 13

Depois de um tempo,Betty decidiu que era hora de voltar para a vingadores a indicaram a ir pela porta da direita,eles diziam que era o caminha mais curto,em questão da bem...fácil de abrir.

E lá se foi ela,de volta pra sala.

***Com Scott e Peter***

-Chegamos.-,Scott afirma quando eles param em frente a uma porta.

-Hum.-,Peter assente,medo evidente.

-Bem,vamos outros vão ficar tão felizes!-,Scott diz.

-Se pode ir na frente,eu só vou tomar um pouco de ar.-, Peter diz.

Scott olha pra ele com uspeita,mas decide não pegar muito no pé.

-Tá bom.-,então ele entra deixando Peter sozinho.

Peter espera uns segundo,confirmando se não há mai ninguém,e sai em desparada.

***Com os Professores***

O ve uma figura passando rapidamente por eles.

-Aquele ali não era o Peter?-,ele pergunta ao seu colega,que acaba de levantar a cabeça,ele estava bebendo água.

-Se tá louco,o Peter está na sala com os outros.

suspira.

***Com Scott***

-Gente,advinhem quem eu encontrei.-,ele diz animado.

-Quem?

-O Peter.-,ele diz,todos rapidamente olham pra ele incrédulos,até mesmo o Visão.

-Claro,se você o encontrou,onde ele está?-,Tony pergunta sem acreditar.

-Lá fora.

-Ahh sim ele está lá,junto com com a garota estranho e o outro amigo dele.-,Sam disse sarcasticamente.

Scott suspira revirando os olhos.

-Olha ele está lá,e eu posso provar.-,ele diz abrindo a porta para revelar ninguém lá.

-Scott,se respirou algum tipo de pó,um que tem uma cor branca?Você fez?-,Natasha perguntou.

Scott revirou os olhos,mas foi se sentar.

Depois de uns segundos.

-Ele estava lá!

-Scott,não tinha ninguém lá!-,Steve diz.

-Tinha,e quer apostar?Aposto que alguém vai entrar por aquela porta em menos de 10 segundos.-,Scott diz.

-Tá apostado.-,Sam diz,e eles apertam as mãos.

***Com MJ e Ned***

Eles correm até a sala.

Ned se apoia na parede.

-Rendição.-,ele diz tomando fôlego,ela anda está com aquele olhar raivoso.

-Cinco minutos.-,ela rosna perigosamente.

Sam entrega,hesitante,o dinheiro pra Scott,que sorri triunfantemente.

-Agora que eles estão aqui,vocês crianças podem provar a loucura do Scott.-,Tony diz.

-Ele estava aqui!-,Scott diz.

-Sim,Polegarzinha,sabemos muito bem que você ''acha'' que ele estava ,se ele realmente estava aqui,eles podem dizer.-,Tony diz fazendo um sinal para Ned e Peter.

-Tá.Agora,vocês podem dizer a eles que o Peter estava aqui.-,Scott diz.

MJ e Ned trocam olhares.

-O Peter?Aqui?Não!-,Ned diz,MJ concorda.

-M-mas -o-o-que?-,Scott gagueja.

-Scott,você está vendo o Peter estivesse aqui,a gente saberia.-MJ diz.

Então Scott cai no assento chocado,Clint dá três tapinhas em sua costa.

-Ahhh olha,uma porta aberta!Aqui deve ser a saída!-,uma nova voz diz.

-Sim,deve ser.-,outra diz concordando.

Enquanto os outros não sabiam quem era,MJ e Ned rapidamente reconheceram como seus professores, e .

Então duas novas pessoas entraram na sala.

-Gente,o que é isso?Uma intervenção?-, pergunta,ele repara MJ e Ned –O que vocês estão fazendo aqui?

-Estamos de saída.-MJ diz puxando todos,Ned, e o ,pra fora da sala.

Quando a porta se fecha,todos trocam olhares antes de encolherem os ombros e voltarem a assistir.

**N/A:Espero que tenham gostado.**

**Infelizmente,o Peter não conheceu os Vingadores, talvez a próxima vez.**

**PS: Vocês gostariam de uma história,que mostrasse os Vingadores(e os ''figurantes'') reagindo a vídeos/coisas aleatórias,como trailers,músicas,e outras coisas?Se sim,comentem. ;)**


	14. Chapter 14

**''Pois é,eu tenho uma lista de seres e pessoas de outros reinos que podem ser uma ameaça pra esse irmão adotivo,Loki,é uma delas.''**

**''Uma inclusão digna.''**

**Estranho se inclina,a cerveja de Thor.**

-A gente quase conseguiu isso.-, sussurra tristemente, revira os olhos,ele nem chegaram perto.

**''Então por que você o trouxe aqui?''**

**''Queremos achar o meu pai.''**

**''Então...se eu dizer onde Odin está,você e seu irmão vão de imediato retornar a Asgard?''**

-Eu acho que ele sabe onde esse tal Odin está.-,David diz.

-Se acha?-,Aria pergunta calmamente,sinal claro de zombação.

David revira os olhos.

**''De imediato.''**

**''Gostei,conte comigo.''**

**''Se sabia onde ele estava,por que não ligou pra mim?:''**

-Desde quando o Thor tem celular?-,Jackson pergunta.

-Ele não tem.-,MJ diz.

**''Eu tenho que confessar...''**

-Ahh ótimo,aqui virou igreja agora.-,Caleb disse sarcasticamente.

Julie revira os olhos.

**''Seu pai exigiu em não ser perturbado...e você não tem telefone.''**

**''É eu não tenho telefone,mas poderia ter enviado uma carta eletrônica,se chama e-mail.''**

-E você tem computador?-,Flash diz.

**''É e você tem um computador?''**

**''Não,pra que?''**

Risos ecoam pela sala.

-Deuses...eles são uma comédia.

**''Enfim,meu pai não está mais em exilo,então se você poder me dizer onde ele está.Eu o levarei para casa.''**

**''É claro,ele está na Noruega.''**

-Isso é meio longe.-,David diz.

-E eu também não acho que o Thor sabe onde é.-,Liam diz.

-É necessário legendar o óbvio?-,MJ pergunta.

Liam revira os olhos.

E foi isso,tudo estava de volta ao normal.

Bem,exceto pelo feito que estava acontecendo bem atrás da porta de manutenção.

Onde,há uma escrivaninha com um computador sem ninguém a frente.

Algumas faíscas de energia afetam o botão ao lado,que tem as seguintes palavras escritas.

**INCLUSÃO DE PESSOA**

Uma névoa enche a sala.

Parece que teremos uma nova pessoa...

**N/A:Espero que tenham gostado.**

**Quem será essa nova pessoa?**

**Coloquem seus chutes nos comentários.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Capítulo 16 - Dun,Dun Dun!**

**''Só avisando,chegará uma nova pessoa no final do capítulo,então vocês podem se chocar um pouco.''**

-O quanto é esse choque?-,Flash pergunta.

**''O mesmo que quando você está de boa no mercado,ai chega um assaltante coloca a arma na sua cabeça.'',a escritora disse casualmente.**

Todos ficam horrorizados.

**''Vamos continuar o filme!'',a escritora diz alegremente.**

**Eles estão em frente ao uma estante de livros.**

**''Estou vendo se esses encantos em asgardianos requerem alguma modificação.Não.'',ele fecha o livro,e eles estão em outro lugar com Thor meio tonto,você poderia dizer;**

-Eu não acho que é uma boa ideia fazer esse negócio de teletransporte bêbado-,David diz.

Aria se segura pra não abrir a boca.

**''Não precisamos disso.'',teletransporte de novo,Thor se apoia fazendo uma prateleira cair.**

-Coitados dos livros.-MJ diz tristemente.

**''Da pra parar de fazer isso?''**

-Acho que não.

**''Eu queria só um fio de cabelo seu.''**

**''Deixa eu explicar uma coisa,ninguém mexe com o meu !'',ele diz,Doutor estranho aparece atrás dele e pega um fio.**

-Nada estranho.-,Ned diz.

-Isso foi algum tipo de trocadilho?-,MJ pergunta.

Ned para pra pensar.

-Acho que sim.

**Doutor Estranho faz algum tipo de linha ou algo assim.**

**Thor está caindo da escada.**

-Isso é realmente muito estranho.-,Liam diz.

-Parece que hoje estamos cheios de trocadilhos.-,MJ diz -O que vem depois?'Nossa eu acordei me sentido estranho?'

-Eu sei um!-,Samanta diz,MJ revira os olhos -A gente do nada aparecer em uma sala é muito estranho.

MJ coloca a mão na testa exasperada.

**Doutor estranho abre um portal.**

**''Podia ter vindo andando.'',Thor diz se levantando.**

**''Ele aguarda você.''**

**''Tá legal.''**

**''Ahh não esquece o guarda chuva.''**

**''Ahh é.'',Thor diz abrindo a mão.**

**Barulhos do guarda chuva batendo em várias coisas.**

-Imagino abagunça que ficou.

**''Eu preciso do meu irmão de volta.''**

**''Tem razão.'',então outro portal se abre.**

Loki cai.

-Coitado.-,Natalie diz,os outros reviram os olhos.

**''Eu despenquei por TRINTA MINUTOS!''**

**''Pode cuidar dele daqui?''**

**''Sim, é obrigado pela sua ajuda.''**

**''Sorte ai.''**

**''Cuidar de mim?Quem é você?'',Loki faz aparecer adagas.**

**''LOki.'',Thor diz.**

**''Acha que é algum tipo de feiticeiro,não pense por um minuto,seu aprendiz.''**

**''Passar bem.'',Doutor Estranho diz,fazendo um sinal com as mãos e o portal vai em direção a THor e Loki,Loki cai na grama.**

-O que esse cara faz,é bem estranho.-,Jason diz.

MJ respira fundo.

**''Agora,a nova pessoa vai -se não fiquem apavorados.'',a escritora diz.**

Então a porta dos fundo se abre,uma pessoa entra.

Todos seguram a respiração.

-A gente vai morrer?-,Jason murmura.

-Provavelmente.-,Betty murmura de volta.

Fica um silêncio.

-É bem...esse capítulo foi bem ESTRANHO.-,David diz com um sorriso fazendo um C deitado com o polegar e o indicador,balançando-o.

Todos viram a cabeça lentamente pra olhar pra ele,incrédulos.

Ele suspira.

-Foi o Ned que começou.

**N/A:Então...quem vocês acham que é?Coloquem nos comentários.**

**Dica:Não é a Liz.**


	16. Chapter 16

Praticamente todos seguraram a respiração,alguns até podiam sentir o suor escorrendo de suas testas.

Ninguém sabia quem ela era,mas isso simplesmente era um que sussurrava morte em seu ouvido,que fazia você querer correr e aquele que seu coração já acelerava na hora.

Sua roupa era preta com alguns toques verdes,se cabelo preto,maquiagem tudo para ser a face da morte,só que bonita.

-O que esses midgardianos olham tanto?

**''Só estão...surpresos.''**

-Hum...não parecem surpresos.

**''Mas eles estão.''**

Então fica um silêncio,com a Deusa da Morte avaliando a sala e as pessoas que lá continham.

-Eu não diria que surpreso é a palavra certa,mas tudo bem.-,MJ diz,então ela se vira e senta -A gente vai continuar ou não?

**''Espera ai,estou fazendo uns reajustes.''**

MJ revira os olhos quando olha pros outros que ainda estão paradas e boquiabertos.

-O perdedores,vocês vão sentar ou não?

Então,hesitantes,eles sentaram,embora anda com o choque.

**''Ahh ótimo.'',a escritora resmunga.**

-O que?

**''A Internet está falhando.''**

-Normal,acontece com todo mundo.-,Betty diz.

**''É mais,como a internet tá falhando,os vídeos não carregam direito.''**

-Ahhhh

-Então o que a gente faz?-Flash pergunta.

-Espera ai!Só eu que me importo que tenha uma...sei lá o que com a gente?-,Jason perguntou apontando para Hela.

-Deusa da Morte.-,ela corrige.

-Isso não melhora muito as coisas.-,David murmura para Jackson.

**''Não é como se desse pra usar armas aqui.''**

-Sim,mas sempre existe o estrangulamento.-,Jason diz,os outros parecem pensar sobre isso.

**''Ninguém aqui vai estrangular ninguém...exceto se for justificado.''**

-Mas pode garantir que ela não mate ninguém?

**''Não,mas tenho certeza que ela não vai.''**

Todos olham pra Hela com expectativa,ela encolhe os ombros.

-Dependendo de certas ocasiões.-,ela diz antes de ir e se sentar em uma das fileiras vazias.

Silêncio,novamente.

**''É...bem em um desses momentos eu diria ''vamos continuar o filme'',mas a internet tá ruim,então...a gente vai ter que esperar.''**

**N/A:Gente,realmente,minha internet está horrível merda,principalmente por que tá chovendo.**

**Mas,pelo menos eu tenho o bastante pra postar esse capí ,se por acaso vocês quiserem fazer um daqueles perguntas e resposta pros personagens,é só deixar ai uma pergunta e pra quem que ela seja dirigida(isso é opcional)**


	17. Chapter 17

**Thor olha em volta pra ver Odin a poucos metros de distância.**

-Estou meio confusa,o que está acontecendo?-,Hela pergunta para Ned e Peter que estão na fileira a frente.

Um arrepio percorre a espinha de Ned,ele encolhe em seco,antes de responder nervosamente:

-Eles estão indo falar com o pai deles...eu acho.

**Thor se aproxima,com Loki atrás.**

**''Pai.''**

-_Então ele teve outro filho?Hum...-_Hela pensa

**''Olhem essa paisagem.Tão bonita.'',Loki se aproxima **

**''Pai,somos nós.'**

-Vai ver ele caiu no bom e velho,Alzheimer.-,Davis diz,todos se viram lentamente pra olhar pra ele -O que?! Deuses também podem ter Alzheimer.

-E você saberia disso como?-,Jackson pergunta.

-Cara,você está de que lado?-,Jackson revira os olhos.

**''Meus filhos...''**

-Alzheimer.-,MJ zomba olhando fixamente para David,que resmunga.

**''Eu esperava você pra me livrar de seu feitiço,Frigga se orgulharia.''**

**''Pai,estamos aqui,vamos levar você pra casa.''**

**''Sim,casa,sua mãe espera por mim.''**

-Começou a ficar estranho.-,Flash diz.

-O filme começou com ele lutando com o que,palavras da Cindy,ser o Diabo.E agora fica estranho?-,Aria diz.

**(N/A:Gente,eu não consegui achar a cena completa no youtube, então as falar podem estar meio 'desalinhadas' pelo fato que os vídeos cortam alguns diálogos)**

**''[...]Ela estrai sua força de Asgard e assim que chegar lá,seus poderes serão ilimitados.''**

**''O que quer que ela seja,nós podemos impedir ela juntos.''**

**''Nada em um diferente caminho agora,você deve seguir sozinho.''**

-Um pouco ignorante,não é mesmo.

**''Vejam lembro dessa parte,casa.'',um segundo depois,Odin evapora.**

-Mais que merda acabou de acontecer?-,Jason pergunta em choque.

-Ele morrer.-,Hela afirma casualmente,ela recebe olhares horrorizados.

**Barulhos de raios,o céu começando s ficar nublado/chuvoso,raios percorrem a mão de Thor.**

-Merda...

**A mão dele se fecha.**

**''Isso foi coisa sua.'',ele rosna.**

-Tô sentindo um mal pressentimento.-,Peter sussurra pra Ned

-Eu também.-,Ned sussurra de volta.

**Um buraco verde começa a se formar pouca distância deles.**

**Os dois trocam olhares,antes de caminhar em direção ao buraco no ar,suas roupas voltando as armaduras de Asgard.**


	18. Chapter 18

**AVISO: CAPÍTULO NÃO REVISADO.**

**A MARVEL NÃO ME PERTENCE.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Eles entram na antiga sala, Hela ainda está no mesmo lugar de antigamente.

-Oi...-, Betty diz insegura sendo a primeira a sentar.

-Olá.-, Hela responde sem tirar os olhos das unhas.

-Eu esqueci o quanto assustadora ela era.-, Jason fala sussurrando a David, que responde ainda sussurrando:

-Eu também...

-Essas assustadora pode ouvir vocês.-, Hela fala virando-se para olha-lo.

-Também, nem sabem sussurrar.-, Natalie diz a Carly que concorda balançando a cabeça.

Jason e alguns outros engolem em seco.

-Acho que é melhor a gente se sentar.

-É eu também acho.-, os outros falam de acordo.

Todos se sentam, o filme continua:

**Hela sai do portal sorrindo.**

Todos estão chocados.

-Você sabe como fazer um entrada hein.-, Natalie diz a Hela, que sorri orgulhosa de si mesma.

**''Então ele já era.'', Hela fala.**

-Obviamente.-, Jason diz, Hela olha para ele -...Ou não...

**''Que...(sei lá o que ela disse) e eu nem estava aqui.''**

**''Suponho que seja Hela...eu sou Thor, filho de Odin.''**

-Sério?-, ela pergunta com uma sobrancelha perfeitamente levantada.

**''Sério? Você não é nada igual ele.'', ela diz olhando de baixo para cima, bem eu acho que ela fez isso.**

-Como não? Se ele não tivesse cabelo branco, seria loiro. Aposta quanto.-, David diz.

**''Podemos chegar a um acordo talvez?'', Loki pergunta.**

-Ele sim é igual a ele.-, Hela fala, enquanto Natalie está quase babando.

-Ahhhh...-, Natalie suspira apaixonadamente, Carly revira o olhos.

**''Você sim é igual a ele.'', Hela diz a Loki.**

-Já que estamos aqui. Posso te perguntar uma coisa?-, Aria pergunta a Hela.

-Se eu dizer não isso te impedira?

Aria para pra pensar.

-Não...então. É verdade que você tem 3 irmãos, um sendo um lobo, outro um cavalo de 8 patas e o outro sendo um cobra gigante?-, enquanto Aria vai dizendo os outros se entreolham com olhares estranhos e as testas franzidas.

-Bem...-, Hela começa -Eu não consideraria Fenrir como meu irmão, mas ele é legal, Sleipnir é uma cavalo chato pra caralho!-, todos arregalam os olhos com as palavras da Deusa -Sério,se você não der a bendita de uma maça para ele! Ele faz mal birra e eu tenho que aturar. Também tem o Jörmungandr que fica toda hora querendo se enrolar nos outros, tudo bemq ue eele seja uma cobra, mas faça um favor de se segurar um pouco né.

Embora esteja um pouco chocada, Aria sorri antes de se sentar ao lado da Deusa.

-Acho que vamos ser muito boas amigas.-, ela diz radiante.

-...vamos ver.

**''De joelhos.''**

**''Como disse?'', Loki pergunta. Magicamente na mão de Hela aparece uma espada.**

**''De joelhos...perante sua rainha.''**

-Uhhhuhu, autoritária. Gostei.-, Aria comenta.

**''Eu discordo.'', Thor diz antes de lançar o Mjölnir na direção de Hela. ALgo que ela segura facilmente e agora eu diria que todo o cinema ficou chocado, mas eu assisti o filme primeiramente em DVD então não sei o que rolou lá.**

Todos estão boquiabertos.

-Tá zuando...-, Seth diz incrédulo.

Até o menino das HQ's ficou de queixo caído.

**''...Isso não é possível.''**

**''Querido, você não faz ideia do que é possível.'', Hela diz, então...o martelo é destruído. Hela passa a mão no cabelo, chifres vem em seu lugar e ela saca duas espadas.**

-Tirando os chifres, o visual é ...legalzinho.-, Aria fala meio insegura com a reação da mulher ao lado.

E em vez de ficar brava, a Deusa simplesmente fala um simples:

-Já ouvi piores.

Aria suspira aliviada.

-Graças a Deus.

**''Nos leve de volta!'', Loki grita.**

-Covarde.

-Eiiii! Não fale assim dele!-, Natalie defende.

Os outros bufam em resposta, a Natalie e suas quedas.

**''NÃO!'', Thor grita mas a Bifrost já está os consumindo.**

-Agora já foi né, querido.-, MJ diz.

**''Loki!'', Thor grita, eles vem Hela os seguindo. Loki joga uma adaga nela, algo que ela pega e joga de volta. Loki cai no abismo.**

-NÃO!-, Natalie grita, e pra adicionar mais drama ela cai de joelhos no chão com a mão no coração e um falso choro -POR QUE? POR QUE FEZ ISSO?!

**Então Thor e Hela começam a lutar, mas no final ele perde e acontece a mesma merda. Então Hela continua seu caminho a Asgard. Volstagg está controlando a Bifrost com a espada e Frandal está vigiando Skurger.**

**''Quem é você? O que fez com o Thor?'', antes que ele possa terminar, ela joga uma espada nele.**

-Porra.

-Jason! Sem palavrão!

-Ora, ora, ora, temos um novo Capitão Língua aqui.

Betty bufa;

**Frandal tenta ataca-la, mas ela joga uma também.**

**''Eu sou Hela.'', ela se apresenta jogando uam última espada matando os dois, enquanto caminha em direção a Skurger.**

**''Eu sou só um zelador.'', ele diz se ajoelhando.**

-Esperto.

**''Acho que é um rapaz esperto que sobrevive por instinto.'', ela diz se aproximando.**

-Vai dar merda, vai...-, David canta.

**''Gostaria de um trabalho?''**

-E morreu!...Peraí O QUE?COMO ASSIM EMPREGO?!-, Liam exclama em choque.

Hela revira os olhos.

-Nem sempre mato as pessoas sozinhas.

Se antes eles não estavam desconfortáveis com a Deusa, pode apostar que agora estão.

**N/A; Capítulo pequeno, eu sei. Mas era só pra anunciar que a história voltou e tudo mais.**

**Eu vi a quantidade de palavras dos capítulos anteriores, e percebi os capítulos SÃO muito pequenos.**

**Então, vou fazer o meu melhor para aumentar o número de palavras.**

**Comentem o que acharão! Continua ou para? Vocês que decidem.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Contagem de palavras: 913**

**Disclamer: Não possuo nada, exceto os OC's e os comentários.**


	19. Chapter 19

**AVISO LEGAL/DISCLAiMER: TODOS OS DIREITOS SÃO RESERVADOS A MARVEL**

**PRIMEIRA ENTREVISTA: SAMANTA**

A sala é escuro, uma mesa de metal prateada fica entre Samanta e Hela.

-Você já matou alguma coisa?-, a Deusa pergunta.

-Bem...não exatamente. Mas teve uma vez que eu engoli uma formiga pra ver se eu conseguiria enxergar melhor.

Silêncio.

Hela levanta uma sobrancelha perfeitamente.

Samanta se mexe inquieta no assento.

-Você usa óculos.-, a outra aponta.

-É não deu muito certo.-, Samanta murmura.

/

**Redemoinho roxo. Thor cai na pilha de lixo, tirando a porta de cima dele ele levanta com um gemido e olha em volta.**

**Lixo para todo lado, um buraco enorme no céu com o seu centro vermelho.**

-O que que é isso? Lixão intergaláctico?-, Flash pergunta.

Os outros parecem pensar sobre isso.

**Thor olha pra cima e vê algo caindo em sua direção.**

-Que SDA.-, David comenta, os outros olham para ele com as testas franzidas.

-Situação de Desenho Animado.-, Jackson explica suspirando.

-Ahhhh...

**Felizmente ele sai antes que o atinja, sujeira voa pelo ar.**

-DROGA!-, Natalie grita frustrada, vendo os olhares de confusão ela explica -Ainda estou com raiva pela minha chapinha.

Carly balança a cabeça exasperada.

/

**SEGUNDA ENTREVISTA; NATALIE**

-Você diria que guarda rancor?

-Sinceramente não, sou bem perdoadora com todos.-, a garota responde.

Hela levanta as sobrancelhas divertida.

/

**Sobre um monte de tralha, Thor consegue ver uma cidade depois do ''lixão''. Em sua volta é revelado muitos buracos no céu, melhores do que o central, e deles caindo mais lixo.**

**Uma nave se aproxima, ela se separa em quatro e uma dessas partes vem em sua direção. Pousa a alguns metros e dela saem alienígenas com uma estatura de pessoa com mantos, máscaras e armas nas mãos.**

-Eles não são verdes, nem tem antenas...-, Liam comenta desapontado.

-Obrigada por afirmar o óbvio, Liam, parabéns.-, Aria diz sarcasticamente.

Liam revira os olhos.

/

**TERCEIRA ENTREVISTA: MJ**

-Você diria que é boa em introduzir medo nas pessoas, ter uma autoridade?

-Uma vez um cara desmaiou, mas foi o Scott então acho que não conta...

/

**''Você luta ou é comida?'', o líder pergunta.**

-Canibalismo tá pesado hoje em dia, hein.-, Jason fala levando um olhar repreendedor de Betty.

**''Estou de passagem.'', Thor responde.**

**''É comida!'', o líder esclarece, ele e o resto de aproxima ''De joelhos!''**

Instintivamente todos olham para Hela, que está de braços cruzados.

-O que?!

**[QUANDO ELES VÃO ATACA-LÔ, Thor se defende e joga alguns pra longe.] Mais chegam e derrubam-no começando a bater nele com pés e tacos, etc..**

**Uma nave chega, a porta se abre pra revelar a Valquíria. Ela joga a garrafa longe.**

**''Ele é meu.'', afirma e começa a andar, até que... ela cai :(**

Silêncio constrangedor.

-De agente do Homens de Preto a...isso.-, Abraham diz sem graça - Se isso não é o fundo do poço, não sei o que é então.

/

**QUARTA ENTREVISTA: BETTY**

-Qual você diria que é sua melhor qualidade?

-Responsabilidade, me considero uma pessoa bem responsável.-, Betty responde educadamente.

A Deusa assenti enquanto anota na prancheta.

Hela abre a boca pra dizer algo, mas é interrompida pela escritora rindo.

**''Você? Responsável? Okay hahaha!'', a escritora gargalha, a Deusa e a aluna olham para o teto constrangidas, Betty mais. Depois de um tempo gargalhando, a escritora se acalma e olha de novo com descrença para Betty ''Então, você responsável? Nos intervalos isso vale também?''**

_Na TV, que ninguém nem sabia que tinha na sala é mostrado uma Betty juntamente com alguns outros alunos dentro de carrinhos de super mercado roubados e gritando iguais loucos._

Hela olha para Betty desapontada.

-E pensar que eu estava quase contratando você.-, ela pega o papel em que estava apontando e rasga.

Betty está com a cabeça curvada, com vergonha.

-É melhor eu sair, né?-, ela pergunta com uma voz chorosa.

-Sim.

/

**[Os seres se viram para voltar a bater em Thor]**

**''Espera!'', todos se viram para Valquíria que está se levantando ''Espera, ele é meu, então se querem ele tirem-no de mim.''**

-Mas eles já estão com ele.-, Peter fala, confusão em seu rosto.

**''Mas já estamos com ele.''**

Choque passaaandoooo...

**''Ta legal então, eu tiro de vocês.''**

-Vai dar merda, vai...-, David canta.

MJ revira os olhos enquanto murmura algo sobre um ''novo Scott.''

**''Mais comida.'', então eles preparam as armas.**

-Esse cara precisa seriamente de uma aula sobre não comer as pessoas.-, Carly comenta.

-Um vídeo do Capitão sobre isso.-, brinca Natalie e ambas as amigas riem.

**[Ela bate os punhos um com o outro, fazendo as armas da navem levantarem e matarem os outros]**

-...

Todos estão chocados, principalmente David.

Silêncio.

-Não deu merda.-, Jackson sussurra pra ele de um jeito quase zombeiro, se David não estivesse tão chocado ele provavelmente xingaria o outro.

/

**QUINTA ENTREVISTA: SETH**

''Por que está aqui?'', Hela pergunta calmamente, um jeito assustador para o aluno.

''EU SÓ QUERIA USAR O BANHEIRO!'', Seth chora com as mãos pra cima.

/

**Depois de matar praticamente todo mundo, os braceletes de Valquíria voltam ao normal, um sobrevivente vem ataca-lá mas ela se defende e o joga pra longe.**

-Será que ela contrata também?-, Mia pergunta sussurrando para Karen, que encolhe os ombros.

**''Agradeço.'', Thor diz livre da rede. Valquíria joga um mini disco, que cola em seu pescoço e lhe dá um choque fazendo-o cair no chão enquanto ela o rapta.**

Todos estão sem graça.

-O Deus do Trovão levando um choque...-, Natalie começa - O que mais vai ter? O Loki sendo enganado?!

/

**SEXTA ENTREVISTA: CINDY**

\- O que foi lhe confirmado nessas sessões de cinema?

Cindy nem hesita em falar.

-Que o Diabo existe e ele usa uma coroa/chifre e fica do tamanho de uma montanha!-, ela exclama se levantando.

Silêncio.

Hela inclina a cabeça pro lado e anota na prancheta.

/

Todos estão esperando ansiosamente, a porta se abre e Hela entra com papéis na mão, todos olham ansiosos para ela.

Ela olha para eles sem emoção.

-Ninguém foi contratado.

-Ahhhh...-, todos dizem em aborrecimento e desapontamento.

-Eu sabia que devia ter estudado mais!

**N/A: Espero que tenham gostado.**

**Comentem o que acharam e se querem que essa história seja continuada.**

**Conto com vocês para isso.**

**Lavem as mãos, o mundo seria mais sombrio sem vocês ;)**


	20. Chapter 20

**AVISO LEGAL/DISCLAiMER: TODOS OS DIREITOS SÃO RESERVADOS A MARVEL**

**N/A: Pra começar a semana bem, e o que temos? Atualização.**

**Espero que gostem :)**

**[MJ estava no Instagram de bobeira, ela verifica os stories desde o Flash falando algo para os seguidores comprados dele até o Scott que está fazendo um funeral pra umas das formigas dele, que morreu por culpa do Thor. Então você pode ver que só porque as pessoas aparecem em uma história não significa que elas tem uma vida interessante.]**

**Indo direto ao ponto, MJ passa pro storie da Sr. Brant - por que ela segue a mãe da Betty? Ninguém sabe - e vê uma foto da Betty sorrindo em uma das paisagens em Veneza. Michelle franze a testa e vai para o Direct, pra ser mais detalhada, um grupo chamado ADR - sigla inglês FOS.**

**MJ: Gente, vocês viram que a Betty desapareceu?**

**NED(choque): O QUEEEEEE? COMO ISSO?!**

**PETER: Tem certeza? Eu vi elas a uns minutos atrás e ela tava ótima.**

**MJ: TENHO! **

**Peter: Porque você acha?**

**MJ: Bem, tinha uma foto dela no instagram da SR. Brant. Qual seria o outro motivo pra ela colocar uma foto da filha sem ser desaparecimento?!**

**Ned;...**

**Peter;...**

**AMBOS: ...O aniversário dela que é hoje, talvez?**

**MJ(constrangida/sem graça):...merda**

**/**

***NO SET***

Michelle se aproxima de Betty toda feliz e abraça a outra.

-Oiii, Betty! Feliz aniversário, muitos anos de vida e todo aquela merda lá!-, ela se afasta do abraço ''Sabe eu ia te dar meia noite por ai, mas a minha internet caiu, sabe como é a Claro a noite.'', ela ri no final., Betty assente.

-Ué, mas eu vi você online nessa hora.-, MJ fica sem graça e inventa outra disculpa.

-Ahh é, esqueci que meu celular tem 4G e meu primo pequeno que tava mexendo sabe.-, Betty assente mais uma vez não acreditando.

-O seu primo também te gravou frontalmente de você gritando feliz que a Luiza Ambiel saiu da Fazenda?

MJ fica sem graça, mais uma vez. Segundos se passam de completo silêncio, até que ela vira e grita.

-Ô, Aline! VOCÊ NÃO TEM QUE FALAR AÇÃO NÃO?! SE GANHA PRA ISSO!-, ela grita para a nova diretora que estava revendo o roteiro com outras duas pessoas.

Aline olha estranhamente pra ela e diz:

-Ação?

-OBRIGADA!-, MJ grita pro alto e vai em direção ao cenário, deixando Betty confusa.

-Que diabos foi isso?

/

**[MÚSIQUINHA DE BATIDA TOCANDO]**

**[ASGARD] HELA está virada pro lado avaliando as unhas.**

**''Eu soube que vocês não tem ideia de quem eu sou.'', então ela se vira com uma cara de bunda/debochada.**

-E eu achava que a Samanta tinha cada de bun-, David é interrompido por Jackson batendo nele.

-Está com desejo de morte cara?!

**[A CÂMERA SE VIRA PARA MOSTRAR TODAS AS TROPAS DE DEFESA E ATAQUE NA SUA FRENTE]**

Hela zomba em seu assento.

-Idiotas.

**''Eu sou Hela, de Odin a primeira filha, comandante das legiões de Asgard, legitima herdeira do trono e a Deusa da Morte.''. ela fala com peito estufado.**

Natalie está boquiaberta.

\- E eu achava que não tinha discurso de apresentação melhor do que do Loki.-, então ela pega um bloco de notas -Vou até anotar isso...gente tirou meu fôlego aqui.

**[Eles se preparam] ''Meu pai faleceu, assim como os príncipes, de nada.'', Hogun olha pra ela com raiva.**

Apesar do clima tenso e medonho, alguns soltam risos e bufos divertidos.

**''Já estivemos no ápice do poder absoluto do cosmo, nossa supremacia era inigualável e Odin se acomodou com os noves reinos.'', Hela fala orgulhosamente, exceto a última parte ''Nosso destino é comandar sobre todos os outros! E eu estou aqui para restaurar esse poder.''**

-Não basta o Hittler, temos que ter o Homem Rena e Alce Maligno.-, David comenta, Hela olha pra ele.

-Como é que você me chamou, mortal?!-, ela pergunta com raiva.

David se encolhe como se tivesse acabado de pensar no que fez.

*5 MINUTOS DEPOIS*

Jackson ajuda um David - manco, cheio de faixas enroladas no corpo por esparadrapo e com gazes em feridas- há sentar.

Silêncio dos outros, enquanto Hela parece não se importar.

-Ha! Quem é a múmia agora?!-, Seth exclama alegremente, todos olham pra ele -O que?!

(Ahh, quando for O que?! de choque ou algo assim, eu digo na hora, mas quando não tiver nada então é que é sem noção mesmo, como na situação a cima.)

**''De joelhos perante mim e juntem-se ao deleite de minha grande conquista!''**

-Ora, ora, ora. Se não tem alguém aqui se achando a tal.-, o menino do HQ comenta não desviando o olhar da revista em sua mão, só eu ou ele precisa de um nome?

**''Quem quer que seja, o que quer que tenha feito, renda-se agora ou não teremos misericórdia!'', Hogun dia ignorando todo o discurso de Hela.**

-Quem quer eu seja?! Ele não ouviu nada do que eu disse?!-, Hela pergunta indignada.

**''Quem quer que eu seja?! Você não ouviu nada do que eu disse?!''**

Onda de choque passandooooo.

**''Não haverá outro aviso!'', Hogun grita.**

**''Achei que ficariam felizes em me ver.'', Hela diz com uma cara...triste? descepcionada? decidam vocês.**

Flash zomba.

-É claro, porque todo mundo fica feliz em ver a Deusa da Morte, é um sonho mesmo!-, ele fala todo sarcástico.

**[Hogun desliga o negócio, que se abre em uma corrente com uma bola de espinhos no final. Nome disso? Alguém?] Hela suspira e ela passa a mão no cabelo, ativando o modo alce dela ''Venham!''**

**Hogun vai primeiro, não vou nem descrever porque o cara voou destruindo um pequeno muro.**

**''Ataquem.'', um dos soldados grita e eles atacam, Hela contra-ataca esfaqueando todo mundo igual aquelas pivetes em arrastão. Ela faz umas cambalhotas ainda esfaqueando as pessoas, ativa nas naves no céu...um cara consegue esfaqueá-la nas costa mas ela vira e pega ele, e você percebe que a faca que tinha atravessado ela até sumiu.**

**No final , estão todos mortos.**

-Viu é por isso que ninguém quer encontrar a Deusa da Morte.-, os outros alunos concordam.

Hela se vira para eles.

-É sério isso?! Eu acabei de fazer uma luta super incrível e nenhum de vocês estão maravilhados?!

Todos inclinam a cabeça pro lado pensando,

-Éhh...não, já vi melhores.

Hela levanta a beira das lágrimas.

-Alguém da produção pode me dar um pote de doce de leite, porque ninguém aqui entende o que é estar em uma TPM!-, então ela sai chorando (...eu tenho que parar de ver reality shows), os outros se entreolham confusos.

-Que diabos foi isso?

**''Que saudade.'', ela diz enquanto Skuger passa pelos corpos ''Mesmo assim é uma pensa, bons soldados morrendo por nada, só porque não tinham ciência do que estava por vir.''**

A tela pausa e há silêncio.

Silêncio.

Silêncio

E mais silêncio.

-Ô ator do cara careca não é o mesmo de The boys?-, alguém aponta.

Reflexão passa pela platéia, de comentários como:

-Ahhh é!

-Sabia que já tinha visto ele em algum lugar...

**N/A: Capítulo pequeno, eu sei, era pra mim ter atualizado na sexta, mas teve uns problemas no meu computar e eu só consegui começar. Sábado minha irmã conseguiu arrumar no final do dia e domingo fui pra casa do meu primo. Então...hoje.**

**Espero que tenham gostado.**

**Teve umas alfinetadas, mas não foi por mal e teve a simples função do humor, então não levem pro lado pessoal.**

**Comentem se gostaram do capítulo, quer que continue e é claro o que acharam.**


	21. Chapter 21

Todos entram em um set vazio com os mesmos equipamentos que o outro só que novos, o cenário diferente dos outros que já estiveram era maior e as cadeiras eram brancas com o bordado Midtown Reagindo.

Todos ficam boquiabertos com a visão.

-Por que estamos aqui?-, MJ pergunta finalmente depois de um silêncio.

''Vocês estão aqui pra fazer uma proposta aos leitores.'', a Escritora explica.

-E qual seria a proposta?

''Bem, a proposta é de uma história que seria atualizada semanalmente de vocês reagindo a vídeos aleatórios (vale trailers, raps, entrevistas - as que eu conseguir achar e não muito longas e talvez trechos de filmes.) e comentando tipo Avengers Watch. Ahh e lembrando que também ao longo do capítulo vai ter um especial em que os Vingadores irão reagir a algum vídeo também.''

-E o que eles fazem se quiserem que isso aconteça?-, Ned pergunta.

''Muito simples, eles irão comentar aqui embaixo e vão dizer o que acham, se querem ou uma dica do primeiro vídeo aleatório - vale também trailers e vídeos que já apareceram nas outras histórias.''

-Hum...então... comentem?-, Peter pergunta/diz tentando parecer um garoto propaganda, MJ balança a cabeça exasperada ao lado.

N/A: Então é isso, sinto muito que não seja um capítulo, mas como vocês mesmo notam essa história demora pra atualizar e eu queria ver a opinião de vocês. Devia tentar algo novo, não tentar e continuar com essa ou parar de vez - porque as vezes eu posso estar só enchendo salsicha e não agradando ninguém.

De qualquer forma vocês decidem.


End file.
